


A Vigilantes Work

by VarenneAtlanta



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adrienne is a swearing loving asshole., Alternate Universe, Batman does exist, Best of the best. Haha!, Expect for Fred/George/Bill/Charlie/Arthur, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Good Malfoy Family, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), How Do I Tag, I'm half tempted to make Selina Bruce's love interest, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Oh Batman is a wizard kind of vigilante, Really foul language, Ron Weasley Bashing, The Batfam are wizards because I can do whatever the hell I want., Two genderfluid characters actually, Weasley Bashing, but I'm not going to tell you who the second one is, the first one is actually obvious.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarenneAtlanta/pseuds/VarenneAtlanta
Summary: Hadrian Potter's life turned upside down the moment he came across Adrienne Viana and their family. He... wasn't exactly expecting this when he ran from his uncle this morning, but he's kind of glad it did. Because now?Now he has a family.Now he has someone that will care for him.Now he has friends that won't make fun of him.Now he's loved and cared for beyond his uncle and aunt.Now.. He can lie his life peacefully without the thought that one day he'd die..If it weren't for the fact this Dark Lord guy was trying to kill him and so much more as well... But hey! At least he has his family to help him, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delieluxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delieluxe/gifts).



Just keep running, and running, and running... and running... _and running!_

That's all that he could think of as the yelling of his uncle became louder and louder and _louder_. He won't be able to get away quick enough! He knows it! He just knows it! No matter how fast he runs, no matter how quick he runs away from him, he'll be caught and this time he knows he's done for--!

He collided with a body, and was sent flying backwards. A low whine escaped his lips as he curled up and pushed his knees against his chest and his arms on his head. Lowly, under his breath, he chanted over and over: _Please don’t hurt me. Please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean it. Please don’t hurt me._

A gentle hand came to rest upon his hands and he flinched backwards, curling up even more on the ground. He soon felt the hand be removed and heard the thumping of his uncle’s feet come closer and came to stop behind him.

“ _Freak…_ ” Came the low voice of his uncle, and he just curled up even tighter, a whimper escaping his lips. _Please Please Please Please Please Please_ , he keep whispering under his breath. He tensed when he felt a hand take hold of his shirt, and he let his hands fall to his side as he started to violently struggle against the hold.

He felt himself start to be dragged back and started to struggle even more. _No no no no no---!_

His body hit the floor and he got to his hands and knees, scrambling forwards until he his head hit against the legs of the body he hit before. Looking up, he came face to face with a gentle smile and a female face. He felt himself relax slightly, but the voice of his uncle made him tense up.

“What the hell do you think you are doing boy?! Get your ass over here and let’s go _home._ ”

His eyes widen and he gulped, he turned to face the large man. He backed up against the female and shook his head. He felt the gentle hand of the female atop his head and he relaxed slightly again, “Sir. I have to ask you, what the fuck have you done to this boy? He’s so skittish!”

“The boy? He’s a criminal! My family and I have been forced and burden to take this boy in! He’s ruined something of ours and he needs to be punished right this moment!” His uncle yelled, which made spit fly everywhere. The female rose an eyebrow and looked down at him before getting to her knees next to him.

She gave his uncle a small look before her attention was redirected at him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his uncle was getting angrier and it made him retract himself a bit.

“What’s your name, small one?” She said in a low voice as she ran a gentle through his hair. He sighed lowly, liking the feeling of her hands through his hair.

“Hadrian, ma'am..” He said softly, and frowned a bit as he thought of his last name, “Hadrian Potter.” She gave him a short nod, smiling at him. She continued to gently run her fingers through his hair.

“You see my family over there, Hadrian?” She said quietly, pointing to the family behind her. He blinked and shifted so he could see her family. Behind her was a family of… 7 people? “Okay well. We aren’t _all_ family but we do think of each other as family.” She chuckled quietly and Hadrian gave her a small smile.

“I want you to go over there and introduce yourself while I talk to your uncle alright? While I would let Bruce --The parent of that whole group-- he wouldn’t get through to him like I would.”

She gave him a striking grin and got to her feet, dusting her pants off as she gave him her hand and he took it and pulled himself up. She gently pushed him over to them and she turned to face his uncle who, by now after being ignored for so long, was red a tomato.

With a push of her hand, Hadrian shuffled over to the family of 7 and gave them a small smile. The youngest, who he realized was around his age, rose an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms. Hadrian tentatively turned back around to face his uncle, who had gone even redder than before.

From this angle, he couldn’t see what the nice lady was saying to his uncle to make him so mad, but as guilty as he is, he’s glad that the anger wasn’t on him anymore. He shifted his attention back to the family when he felt a hand resting against his head.

The man was had black hair, a kind smile had stitched its way onto his face, “Hello, it seems Adrienne had wormed their way into you coming over here. My name is Bruce Wayne and.. Ah well I’ll let my kids introduce themselves.” He stated, crossing his arms as he assessed the boy in front of him. He seemed a little shy.. and.. He narrowed his eyes a bit. There was something wrong. Something _very_ wrong with the boy, and he can’t put his tongue on it.

He didn’t like this feeling at all.

“My names Richard Grayson-Wayne! You can call me Dick though.” Richard said smiling brightly. He was black haired as well, but was wearing a sweater with a weird blue bird on it, rather than the expensive looking suit Mr. Wayne was wearing.

Dick, as he apparently liked to be called, moved behind two males, “These are my younger brothers, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd-Wayne and Tim Drake-Wayne!” Jason gave him a wide grin and Tim gave him a small short grin. Damian grunted silently, but otherwise didn’t move from Dick’s hold.

Dick hugged all three of them before moving over to the two other females in the group and put his arms around them both, hugging them like he did with Jason, Damian and Tim, “These are my younger sisters, Cassandra Cain-Wayne and Stephanie Brown-Wayne!” He beamed at Hadrian as he gave the females a small smile.

Both Cass and Steph mentally told themselves that the boy was to always be protective, just like they thought about Damian. Dick was silently watching the boy like Bruce was, and came to the conclusion that something bad had gone wrong with the man over there, who he assumed was his family.

Tim didn’t like the way the man was dragging the boy before, and had wanted to do something to stop it.. Only he was held back by Jason. Said male was fuming silently behind the wide grin he gave the boy. He recognized abuse from _anywhere_ and the boy in front of him was being abused. He didn’t _like it_ and he’ll _never_ like it. He’ll have to talk with Bruce later about this.

Dick spoke up again, "Oh! And you might've noticed that all of us have 2 last name instead of one like Damian?" Hadrian nodded, tilting his head a bit. Cass and Steph cooed softly at the boy, "Well all of us, except Damian, were adopted by Brucie here! Damian is actually Bruce's son though." Dick hummed.

Hadrian smiled at them and shifted so he could favor his left leg a bit more as his right was hurting. None of the people in front of him missed that action and had stored that for later, “My names Hadrian Potter… and um.. The nice lady over there told me to introduce myself to you…” He trailed off as he looked behind him and saw that the female was coming back over.

“Okay. So I have some wonderful news.” She said as he crossed her arms. Everyone gave her a confused looked and she ran a hand over her face. She knelt next to Hadrian again, “I forgot to tell you my name, little one. My name is Adrienne Viana, and I’m going to be your guardian from now on.”

* * *

 

To say that Adrienne is angry is very correct. Watching the man in front of them dragging away a child was something _they were not going to let go by easily!_ Sending a mild stinging hex, they watched as the man let the boy go and scramble next to him.

They sent a smile at him before putting their hand on his head and faced the large man in front of them, “Sir. I have to ask you, what the fuck have you done to this boy? He’s so skittish!”

“The boy? He’s a criminal! My family and I have been forced and burden to take this boy in! He’s ruined something of ours and he needs to be punished right this moment!”

A criminal.. Huh? They looked down at the boy before kneeling next to them. Looking at the large man again, they shifted their attention back to the boy. “What’s your name, small one?”

“Hadrian, ma’am.” They watched as Hadrian tried to remember his last name. They pursed their lips together, but didn’t say anything as he spoke again, “Hadrian Potter.”

They gave the boy a smile, and looked up to see their family standing there, wondering what they were going. She rose an eyebrow at them before they redirected their attention back to the boy.

“You see my family over there, Hadrian?” They waited for him to look over at their family before they continued to speak, “We aren’t _all_ family but we do think of each other as family.” Chuckling quietly, she ruffled his hair gently.

“I want you to go over there and introduce yourself while I talk to your uncle alright? While I would let Bruce --The parent of that whole group-- he wouldn’t get through to him like I would.” They gave him a grin and got to their feet before dusting off their pants. They gave him their hand and pulled them up. With a gentle push on his back, she turned to face the overly large red tomato of a man.

They waited until Hadrian was near their family and she pulled up a silent spell around them. Their back was to their family and crossing their arms, she growled, “What the fucking hell was that! That boy is not a fucking criminal, anyone can see it in their eyes that you are an abusive son of a bitch!” They yelled, pointing their finger at that man.

“Who the fuck are you to that boy anyways?!”

The large man turned a bright red and growled back at her, “That freak is my wife’s nephew and we were burden to take him in! We didn't want him in the first place!" He spat at them. They pursed their lips in anger, narrowing his eyes at him.

" _Freak?_ " They spat at him, "That boy is not a fucking freak! He is a human being-" They growled heavily, "How the fuck is that cute, small boy a freak? You tell me this fucking instant!" The man in front of them growled.

"That boy is a freak of nature! He does things that isn't natural! He's not normal like the rest of my family and every-bloody-else!" His growled deepened, "That  _freak_ has magic. His  _parents_ had magic. They are wizards and should have stayed in their own bloody home!"

Adrienne was taken back. Hadrian was a wizard? They quickly looked behind them and watched as he interacted with their family. They smiled a bit, maybe... yeah that could work. As they faced the large man in front of them, their smile grew, "I've got a proposition for you." They said, crossing their arms.

The man narrowed his eyes and scowled, "What is it, you bloody freak?"

They narrowed their eyes back at him, "Don't call me a freak... and the proposition is that you give me Hadrian, and take him off your hands, and you and your fucking family can go back to being...  _normal."_ They snickered silently in their mind. Normal. They were far from normal these fat pieces of shit.

The man huffed, "Whatever. Take the boy. We don't need him anyways." They rolled their eyes and turned their back to him.

"Then done doing business with you Mr...?"

"Vernon. Vernon Dursley."

They paused. Dursley huh? Well.. looked like someones company isn't getting what they want from Wayne Enterprise. Letting out a cackle of laughter, then turned back to Vernon, "Then it was very nice doing business with you Mr. Dursley. Wayne Enterprise is very appreciated of what you've done today!" They chirped a bit too happily, the laughter in their head increasing when they noticed the disbelief on Vernon's face and how red it got.

 _It could match the Flashes suit, honestly. The poor man. I can't help but not feel guilty to what happened to him,_ they thought with full glee.

"We will defiantly get back to you on that contract with your company, sir." They bowed shallowly to him, "Have a good day." They turned on their heel and marched towards their family. Just as they left the silent bubble that was around them, Vernon Dursley exploded inside of it. They laughed gleefully in their head.

They stopped behind Hadrian and sighed, "Okay. So I have some wonderful news." They said and crossed their arms. They then realized that they never told Hadrian their name, kneeling to the ground beside him again, "I forgot to tell you my name, little one. My name is Adrienne Viana, and I'm going to be your guardian from now on."

Bruce's head snapped up and gave them a confused looked, "Wait what? How--"

"That man is not, and never will be fit to take care of Hadrian." They snapped at him, "Look. We need to go to Gringotts. There are a few things I want to check out."

Dick raised his head in confusion, "Why would we need to go to Gringotts?" All the other children voiced their confusion.

"Hadrian's a wizard like the rest of us." Hadrian looked up in confusion. The rest blinked and looked at each other.

"Hadrian's a wizard?" inquired Damian silently as he looked at the boy in front of him. Adrienne nodded and crossed their arms. They looked down at Hadrian who looked up at them. Adrienne smiled at him. She leaned down and picked him up.

"Well I do hope so. We have things to work through and I want to go to Gringotts." Hadrian blinked up at Adrienne before resting his head against their shoulder and closed his eyes. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. He curled closer to them and wrapped their arms around their neck, making sure that he wouldn't fall while he was in their arms. 

He'll have to think about this later. He was a wizard.. Maybe that would explain all the weird things that happened to him when he was younger. He hopes that he is so that he could stay with this nice family... His thoughts trailed off as he fell asleep in the arms of his savoir. 

Cass grinned, "Well if he is a Wizard, I vote that he gets put into our family!"

"I second that!"

"What ever the replacement said."

"I said to stop calling me that Jason!"

"Both of you stop fighting or I am getting the 'get along shirt'!"

"Dick!"

"Dickybird!"

Bruce put his hand up and waved it, "Wait a minute! What if he isn't a wizard? What if that man just hated him?"

"I really doubt that, Bruce." Adrienne stated softly as they felt Hadrian fall asleep on their shoulder, "If he isn't a wizard, then I'll adopt him anyways. It's not like I'm not use to the muggle world." They rolled their eyes at Bruce.

He sighed heavily, "Fine. Lets get to the Dursley's house before we get going to Gringotts."

Adrienne snorted, "No. We are going right to Gringotts. That man over there that was pulling Hadrian away?  _That_ was Vernon Dursley and I will not step one foot into that house."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, "and?"

"I told him that the Wayne Enterprise will get back to him on that.. contract of his."

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

He was seriously going to regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they got to Gringotts, Hadrian woke up. Adrienne looked down at him and smiled softly, "Hey there, little one." They mumbled lowly to him. He rubbed his eyes and smiled softly at them.

"Hello.. Are we at.. that grigotts place?" He asked, tilting his green eyes up at them. They laughed softly and ruffled his hair and nodded.

"Its Gringotts, and yes. Yes we are." 

They were currently in line. They as in Damian, Adrienne and Hadrian. The others had went off to get their school things. It was Tim's and Steph's first year at Hogwarts, and the elder children wanted to help them get their things for school. Bruce took them while Adrienne took Hadrian and Damian to Gringotts. Damian wouldn't be going in another 2 years, just as Adrienne thought, Hadrian wouldn't either.

"Next please."

Adrienne took Damian's hand and moved closer to the goblin at the high counter. They gave the goblin a smile, which it just gave a grunt in return. They huffed and rolled their eyes, but didn't comment on it, "What can I do for you, Mx. Viana?"

"I would like a blood inheritance test for this one please." They said, bouncing Hadrian lightly on their hip. The goblin looked over at Hadrian with an indifference face before writing something down on a piece of paper.

"What is the younglings name?" The goblin inquired after putting down its pencil.

"Hadrian Potter." Damian answered for Adrienne. The goblins eyebrows rose above its hair line and looked down at Damian before looking back at Hadrian. The goblin cleared its throat and turned around to speak to someone behind them in goblin speak. The goblin soon turned back to them.

"If you would follow Bogrod to Griphook? May your gold continue to grow. Next!"

Adrienne snorted quietly but, smiled at the goblin, "May your gold continue to grow into the next life." They answered and bowed shallowly before turning and followed behind Bogrod. They all stayed silent for awhile before Hadrian spoke up.

"What does 'Mx' mean? And what is a blood inheritance test?" He asked silently, biting his lip as if he said something bad. Damian looked up at Hadrian and gave him a sort of small smile.

"Mx means what it sounds like. Mix names. Mix genders. and a blood inheritance test uses blood to see what house you belong in, or what you own and things like that. I can't explain it very well without having it done.." He said softly to him as they continued down the long hallways of Gringotts. Hadrian opened his mouth to answer Damian but they stopped in front of a door and Bogrod opened it.

"May your enemies meet death and your loved ones stay healthy for eternity." He said and bowed to Adrienne. They bowed back before entering the room. Damian bowed to Bogrod and closed the door behind them. He sighed and relaxed slightly.

"Hello, Mx. Viana. I hear you want a blood inheritance test for one Hadrian Potter?" Griphook asked, raising an eyebrow at them. Adrienne nodded and set Hadrian down on a chair next to them. They sat down in the other while Damian sat down next to them on the other side of them.

"Yes. I just recently found out that Hadrian was a wizard, or rather just a mere hour ago. I would also like to transfer their guardians. The ones taking care of him right now are... unfit to take care of him." Adrienne narrowed their eyes and casted them off to the side when they thought of that large piece of shit. They huffed heavily before they faced Griphook again.

"I will of course do that for you, Mx. Viana, just a small fee of gold, of course." Griphook said gleefully. Adrienne waved their hands, unconcerned.

"That's fine. Take the gold out of my vault will you? Don't need Bruce freaking out even more." They said, rubbing a hand behind their head. Griphook chuckled and shook his head.

"I do believe that is fine with me. Now, shall we get to the inheritance test? Would you like one for Mr. Wayne over there was well?" Adrienne looked over at Damian, who was sitting up in his seat, interested. He looked over at his mother figure and nodded his head. While all of them knew who his father was, they don't know who his mother is.

Damian was left at Bruce's door step one day with only a note that contained his name, his age, and his birthday. Nothing else was written on it and no one could figure out the writings. Bruce, of course, has an idea who the mother could've been, but dismissed it rather quickly since they had only gone to bed once, and that was a year or two ago after Damian was dropped off. Adrienne sighed and waved her hand.

"Alright then, we may as well since Damian is here... I would like an extra copy of both blood inheritance test, please. It won't do me any good if I were to adopt Hadrian over here and came back to Bruce without the inheritance test. He'll just have to pull the stick out of his butt when he realized that we did Damian's inheritance test without him." She huffed and turned her nose upwards, making Griphook laughed.

"No problem, Mx. Viana. Please stay here while I get the necessary equipment."

Adrienne nodded and Griphook got out from his seat and made his way to a small out far to the left and went through it. Adrienne sagged against their chair and closed their eyes. They were tired and wanted to sleep for the next three hundred years, but Hadrian was a must. So was Damian.

Hadrian perked up slightly when he heard that Adrienne was going to adopt him. He really hopes that they weren't kidding about it. They would love a family and if Adrienne and --Damian was it?-- did that for him, he'd be a happy little boy. He frowned slightly, realizing there was something still not answered for him.

He turned in his seat to face Damian, "So they keep referring to Adrienne as 'Mx. Viana'... Does this mean she.. he.. they don't have a gender?"

Adrienne chuckled softly and sat up, answering for Damian, "No. I do. I just don't have a preferred gender. I'm what muggles call.. 'Genderfluid'. I'll be male one day, and female the next," they stated, and then looked down at their clothes, blinking, "I think I'm female today.."

Damian snorted, "They don't notice when they change gender. It's kind of a normal occurrence in the family, and once you're adopted into the family, you'll get used to it as well." Damian said, nodding to Adrienne. They cuffed Damian gently and huffed.

"They don't notice..?" Hadrian asked in confusion.

Adrienne huffed and crossed their arms, "I had been changing genders ever since I could remember. My magic does it for me, as it for some odd reason knows what gender I wanted to be for the day. I'll be honest, I'm one of the only witches/wizard everyone knows whose magic does this type of things for them. No one can explain it, so everyone just lets it happen."

Hadrian nodded, "Do you have a female name  _and_ a male name then?"

Adrienne suddenly grinned, "Yes. When I'm female, my name would be Adrienne. When I'm male its Mal. Although, I'm planning on changing it as it was the name my parents given me, and I mean Mal, I don't exactly like the name, so I'll have to change it later." They snorted, "Should've seen me in Ilvermorny, which is the wizarding school in America, with the teachers. They were so confused when I would change genders  _and_ names every once and awhile."

Hadrian giggled softly, smiling at both Damian and Adrienne. They both grinned, glad that Hadrian was starting to calm down and carefree. Griphook soon returned with 2 bowls, paper and a knife. He went rummaging through his desk and pulled out another set of papers, and put them aside while he put the things he brought in in the center.

"Since you were originally here for Mr. Potters inheritance test, he shall go first." Hadrian nodded and got up, walking closer to the desk. Griphook set down the bowl in front of him, including the knife. "I need you to put a few drops of blood into the bowl, please, Mr. Potter." 

In the bowl was a few powdered up leaves and water, making it look a sickly green. Hadrian just nodded and took the knife into his hand and gently cut his finger, wincing as he watched the blood dripped into the bowl. Griphook mumbled a few words and the cut on his finger healed. He pulled back and watched as the contents in the bowl turned into a dark red before turning into a snot yellow.

Griphook took the bowl and set the paper in front of Hadrian. With the bowl in hand, he chanted lowly as he poured the contents onto the paper. Hadrian watched in fascination as words started to show up on the paper. He leaned in closer and his excitement showed. He looked back at Adrienne as Griphook took the paper and looked over it before giving it back to Adrienne.

Adrienne took it and looked it over, humming softly. Hadrian looked over their shoulder and started to read along side her. Damian did the same on the other side of him.

 

> **Name:  
>  ** _Heir Hadrian James Potter-Black_
> 
> **Birthday:  
>  ** _July 31, 1981_
> 
> **Age:**  
>  _9_
> 
> **Parents:**  
>  _Father - James Potter (Missing)_  
>  _Mother - Lillian Evans (Deceased)_  
>  _2nd Father - Sirius Black (Unavailable) [Azkaban]_
> 
> **Grandparent(s):**  
>  _ -Other relatives unknown- _
> 
> **Godparent(s):**  
>  _Alice Longbottom (Unavailable)_  
>  _Severus Tobias Snape_  
>  _Sirius Orion Black (Unavailable) [Azkaban]_
> 
> **Guardian(s):**  
>  _Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Current Guardian)_  
>  _Alice Longbottom (Unavailable)_  
>  _Minerva Mcgonagall  
>  _
> 
> **Magical Guardian(s):**    
>  _Albus Dumbledore_
> 
> **Inheritance:**  
>  _Heir Potter_  
>  _Heir Peverell_  
>  _Lord Black_  
>  _Lord Gryffindor_  
>  _Heir Slytherin (By conquest)_  
>  _Heir Gaunt (By conquest)_
> 
> **Ability(s):**  
>  _Animagus_  
>  _Metamorphmagus_  
>  _Parseltongue (through Horcrux)  
>  _ _Parselmagic (through Horcrux)_
> 
> **Magical Creature Inheritance:  
>  ** _-Hadrian Potter does not have a magical creature inheritance-_
> 
> **Magical Familiar(s):**  
>  _-Any magical animal Hadrian Potter deems worthy.-_
> 
> **Vault(s):**  
>  _Harry Potter's Trust Vault_  
>  _Potter Family Vault_  
>  _Peverell Family Vault_  
>  _Black Family Vault_  
>  _Gaunt Family Vault (Heir Harry Potter) [by conquest]_  
>  _Gryffindor Family Vault(s) (Lord Harry Potter)_  
>  _Slytherin Family Vault(s) (Heir Harry Potter) [by conquest]_
> 
> **Possession(s):  
>  ** _Various Magical Items_  
>  _Potter Books_  
>  _Portraits_  
>  _Cloak of Invisibility [Missing from James Potter's Trust Vault]_  
>  _The Resurrection Stone [Missing from Peverell Family Vault]_  
>  _The Elder Wand [Missing from Potter Family Vault]_  
>  _Weapons_  
>  _Sword of Gryffindor (Lord Harry Potter) [Missing from Gryffindor Vault]_  
>  _Salazar Slytherin's necklace (Heir Harry Potter) [Missing from Slytherin Vault] {By conquest}_
> 
> **Property** **(s):**  
>  _Potter Manor - Protected by Blood wards keyed to the Heir and Lord Potter._  
>  _12 Grimmauld Place - Protected by Family Magic keyed to the Heir and Lord Black._  
>  _Peverell Palace - Protected by Family Magic keyed to the Heir and Lord Peverell._  
>  _Godric Hollows - Protected by Blood Wards keyed to the Heir and Lord Potter.  
>  __Gryffindor's Palace - Protected by Ancient Family Magic keyed to the Heir and Lord Gryffindor. (Lord Harry Potter)  
>  __Slytherin's Palace - Protected by Ancient Family Magic keyed to the Heir and Lord Slytherin. (Heir Harry Potter) [By conquest]_  
>  _Griffin's Den - Protected by Ancient Family Magic keyed to the Heir and Lord of Gryffindor. [Lord Harry Potter]_  
>  _Chamber of secrets - Protected by Ancient Family Magic, and Parselmagic, keyed to the Heir and Lord of Slytherin. [by conquest]_  
>  _Hogwarts - 2/4 via Gryffindor and Slytherin inheritance and conquest. [Lord and Heir Harry Potter]_
> 
> **Block(s)/Spell(s):**  
>  _Magical Core - 70% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore_  
>  _IQ - 50% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore_  
>  _Animagus - 100% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore_  
>  _Soul Mate Bond - 95% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore_  
>  _Metamorphmagus - 100% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore_  
>  _Parselmagic - 90% - Preformed by Albus Dumbledore_  
>  _Horcrux - Accidentally preformed by Tom Riddle [1/7 of Tom Riddle's Horcrux]_
> 
> **Potion(s):**  
>  _Loyalty - Given by Albus Dumbledore towards Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor house, Ron Weasley. (7 potions given)_  
>  _Hatred - Given by Albus Dumbledore towards Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin house. (10 potions given)_  
>  _Neutrality - Given by Albus Dumbledore towards Fred, George, Arthur, William, Charlie, Percy Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegod, Ravenclaw House and Hufflepuff House (10 potions given)_  
>  _Weak Love potion - Given by Molly Weasley and Dumbledore towards unborn Ginevra Weasley. (2 potions given)_

Hadrian blinked, not understanding what the inheritance was saying about him. While he could read, some of the words on the paper confused him to no end. He looked up at Adrienne, and frowned. They had a blank face on and he couldn't read their emotion. He shrunk on himself a bit, did the inheritance say something bad? He bit his lip. He really liked them, and Damian as well! He doesn't want to be put back with his uncle so soon...

So... While on the way to Gringotts, Adrienne had calmed down. They had the boy in their hands, he was humming in his sleep while they held him and it was adorable that they never wanted to put him down. Not even when he was awake. They didn't even put him down when they woke up! But by Father all mighty, was this inheritance test all over the place! They just wanted to rip apart the inheritance test, but they had to control themselves.

They found out many things while reading Hadrian's inheritance.

One: Hadrian Potter was  _the Hadrian Potter_ aka the  _boy-who-fucking-lived._ This wasn't what they were expecting from Hadrian. Especially the way Dumbledore had praised Hadrian and how he was cared for and loved for by all..! But he wasn't, and ooh were they livid.

Sure, Hadrian had the same last name as Harry Potter, but holy mother of all angels in the world, they didn't think that he  _was_ Harry Potter! Especially the boy-who-lived name was  _Harry_ to everyone. Not  _Hadrian._

Two: Hadrian was a fucking Horcrux. They get that the Dark Lord was trying to be all high and mighty by trying to get immortal, but did Tom Riddle really have to make a 12 month old baBY A FUCKING HORCRUX?! 

They felt their eye twitch slightly. They weren't even  _done._ There was so much more they found out, and to be honest, they'll have to stop at four because the list  _goes on._

Number fucking three: Isn't Albus Dumbledore the teacher in Hogwarts? What the fuck is he doing try and taking over a kids life? They get that if Hadrian was in the muggle's word, that they would need a magical guardian, but why isn't this Severus Snape guy taking care of Hadrian if he is available, and no one else wasn't?

Why did Hadrian have so many blocks and spells placed on him  _by_ Dumbledore?!

Why the potions?!

What the hell is up with Albus Dumbledore? Their kids.. or well Bruce's kids go to Hogwarts, where Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster. They'll pull them out if she has to and send them to Ilvermorny.

Four: Hadrian's father is still alive... but missing? Hadn't they said in the newspaper that James and Lily Potter died in the fight against Voldemort?

They huffed. There were a lot of unanswered questions and they kind of wanted it answered.. well now.

Damian looked at the paper blankly, before looking up at Griphook. He was silent the whole time, but didn't say anything as he watched them in silent. He looked over at Hadrian and saw how he shrunk on himself. He got up from next to Adrienne and made his way over to Hadrian's side. He put a hand on Hadrian's and gave him a small, comfort smile. Hadrian just looked up at Damian in confusion, but didn't say anything as he curled up next to Damian.

Adrienne looked over and smiled slightly. Damian was always closed off, but maybe Hadrian could help him while Damian could help Hadrian. They are, after all, in the same age group. 

"Is everything alright, Mx. Viana?" Griphook asked, raising an eyebrow. Adrienne just sighed and handed over the inheritance test. Griphook's other eyebrow followed the first one when he read the inheritance. He coughed slightly, "Please give me a moment, I will be right back."

He got up from his seat again and made a quick exit through the same door from before. No one said a word while Griphook was gone. Damian was comforting Hadrian in his own way, and Hadrian was soaking up the comfort, afraid that if he were to let it go, it wouldn't happen again. Closing his eyes, he rested against Damian.

A few moment later, Griphook returned, and with another Goblin, "This is Healer Adnok, and he'll be looking over Hadrian. If you would please follow Adnok to the healers room, Hadrian?"

Hadrian looked up at Griphook and Adnok, a goblin that was only an inch taller than Griphook, before he looked over at Adrienne. Said person chuckling softly and reached over, running a hand through his hair, "Go on. We'll wait in here for you, alright?" 

Hadrian took a deep breath and removed his hand from Damian, who was falling asleep, jerked away the moment Hadrian left. He looked confused and Adrienne shushed him. Damian huffed, but didn't say anything as he watched Hadrian follow after Adnok to another room.

"Now." The duo looked over at Griphook, who had sat back in his seat and placed the other bowl in front of Damian, "Shall we get on with the next inheritance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M TEMPTED TO PUT HARRY AND DAMIAN TOGETHER.  
> I REALLY AM.  
> THEY'D BE ADORABLE TOGETHER.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I decided that Damian and Harry were gonna be together. I still have no idea if I should make Selina Bruce's love interest. 
> 
> I mean I could, or I could drag in Clark and plant him with the bat family.
> 
> but selINA.

Hadrian was shy. No doubt. He doesn't know many people, and most people he actually knows either hate him or like to make fun of him. 

But the people he just met?

They were  _really_ nice, and he wanted to stay with them, but there is a possibility that they'll give him to someone else because they didn't want him, or another...

But Ms.. Mx. Viana had said that she wanted to adopt him, so maybe he'll actually get to stay with them? Maybe. He doesn't know yet.

"Um.. H-healer Adnok... correct?" He asked shyly. The goblin only looked over at him and gave him a smile. Hadrian smiled back slightly. The other goblins had looked really scary, but this one.. this one was actually.. not that scary?

"Yes. I am healer Adnok, is there something you need youngling?" He asked as they stopped in front of a door. Adnok opened the door and ushered Hadrian in before going inside himself. Hadrian looked around the room.

There were weird rune stones all around, and a large table in the middle of it all. It was dark and only lit by a few candles that were scattered around the room. All in all, it wasn't that bad. He looked over at Adnok in small question, confusion written all over his face.

"Get onto the table, young one. There is many things we must go." Adnok instructed, patting the table lightly. Hadrian nodded and got up onto it, using the small step that was only a few feet away from the table. He grunted silently as he got onto the table and quickly sat his butt down onto the table. He wiped his brow slightly as he sat on the edge of the table, swinging his legs. 

Adnok was going around the room, setting the weird runes in one place before taking another and placing it in a corner across the room. He was still confused, and Adnok wouldn't tell him anything as they were both silent the whole time. Hadrian continued to swing his legs, his hands on his lap at he diverted his eyes to the ground as Adnok made his way over to him.

"its alright, youngling. Is there something that you wanted to ask me?" Adnok asked, using a light touch to his chin to bring his head up, "and do not be afraid to look me in the eyes, I don't bite." 

"Um.. what are we doing in here..? What is going to happen to me?" 

Adnok rose an eyebrow before answering him, "You have read your inheritance test, yes?" At Hadrian's nod, he continued, "Well, when Griphook has came to me with your inheritance test, pointing out quiet a few things, he told me he wanted to get you cleaned from all the blocks, spells and potions that you have inside you."

"Are they going to affect me?" he asked, slightly confused. Adnok nodded, and went over to a wall, tapping it lightly with his fingers as the wall opened, and an array of knives, books and herbs showed up.

"When you get older, yes. The blocks that you have on your core are very dangerous and could hurt you while you learn magic. To have a large magical core like yours need to be let free to full potential or else you will wear it out too soon." Hadrian frowned slightly, that was a lot to take in. Also the fact that he had _magic_ and he was a  _wizard_ of all things. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth.

"The potions as well, I am guessing?" Adnok nodded and took a knife off the shelf, sharping it on the wall before he took some herbs and started to chop them up. A bowl had magically appeared next to him as he added more and more herbs to the bowl.

"The potions and your scar, youngling. There is something very dangerous in there, and must be removed quickly. As you have yet to get your Hogwarts, it hasn't effected you as much as some people would like, but it could still be dangerous, even at this stage of age."

Hadrian's hand went up and gently brushed over his scar, "My scar? Whats... whats inside my scar that is so dangerous?"

"A soul, youngling. A piece of soul of the current Dark Lord of this time."

Hadrian blinked several times. A Dark Lords... Soul is inside of him? "You mean.. You mean it is living inside me right now?"

Adnok pursed his lips and nodded. He pulled a potion off the shelf and poured it into the bowl, taking a spoon and mixed it in with all the herbs. "Yes. It is. Do you know who the Dark Lord is, youngling? Or has Mx. Viana not explain it to you?"

"No.. they haven't."

Adnok frowned and turned to face Hadrian, bowl and spoon still in hand as he mixed it together, a concentrated look on his face, "The Dark Lord is a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is the reason many do not have children, and many are still afraid of walking outside without their wand." He licked his lips and turned to face the wall against, the stirring stopped.

"He's a half-born, although many do not think that with his tendency to act like those high blood purebloods that walk among us. He created a group called the 'Death Eaters' and did many horrible things. Raids, killing people, torturing the innocent. Those who didn't deserve his wraith. I have to agree, that there are people out there that deserve what has happened to them, but many of those that he had gone after were innocent people going through their daily lives.

"Many do not know why he started this, although many have realized it was because of the muggleborns and how they change the way of wizard ways with all those muggle things they bring in. One day, a servant of his informed him of a Prophecy that could change the wizarding world forever.. and the Dark Lord did not like this Prophecy.

"So he decided to eliminate the competition by killing the one who was suppose to kill him in the end... and that boy's name was Hadrian James Potter. That boy was you, youngling."

Hadrian blinked, he was.. he was supposed to be killed? Although, because he was here, it looked like this Dark Lord guy didn't succeed, "If I'm still here.. what happened to him?"

Adnok put the bowl now and turned to face Hadrian, his eyes sparkling slightly, "He died or at least, he was suppose to.. On the night of Halloween, October 31, 1981, Voldemort, the Dark Lord's name, went to Godric's Hollow to kill you, but was side tracked by your Father, James Potter, but he was not a problem very soon, although Voldemort used the killing curse, it seems that James Potter is still alive, but we will get to that later.

"With James out of the way, he went to the nursery, where Lily Potter, your mother, was there, protecting you. Beg as she did, the Dark Lord would not move an inch, and she wouldn't either. So he did the only thing that could come to mind. He killed her."

Hadrian sucked in a breath, but didn't say anything as he let Adnok continue his story.

"With her out of the way, just like your father, he went to your crib, and rose his wand one last time. Whispering the killing curse, he casted it at you... but as you are here, as you said, he failed. It bounced back at him, after hitting that forehead of yours, and killed him off...

"Although he should be dead, it looks like he isn't, as that soul that is inside of you is a living proof that Voldemort could come back one day. A Horcrux, a spell that you must kill someone before you can transfer half of your soul into an object, and use that to rise again should you die."

Hadrian gulped and diverted his eyes back to the floor, "So you are planning on getting rid of it.. Correct?" he asked, looking under his eye lashed up at Adnok. The goblin chuckled and picked up the bowl he was mixing earlier. 

"Yes. As we don't know how many Horcrux he made, we will have to use yours to connect with the other pieces of souls he created." He walked over to Hadrian and gently pushed him until he was in the middle of the table, "Take this and lay down. This will put you under a sleep long enough for us to get those blocks, spells, potion and Horcrux out of you without hurting you."

Dusting off the side of the table slightly, Hadrian took the bowl and looked at the clear liquid. It looked as if Adnok didn't put anything in there. He gulped before raising the bowl to his mouth and drank the liquid down. He groaned out slightly as it settled in his stomach and he laid down, looking up at the ceiling. He felt Adnok take his glasses, but he didn't know here he put them.

"Count to 10, and you shall fall asleep. Once you are awoken, the spells, blocks, potions and Horcrux should be out of your system. As well, if you were injured at any time, those should be fixed as well."

Hadrian nodded slightly, but did respond. Slowly, he started to count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7.. 6... 5.... 4..... 3......"

The last thing he could remember before he blacked out was Adnok hovering over him with a smile, and his eyes closed. He was out like a nightlight.

Adnok sighed slightly, watching as Hadrian fell into a deep sleep. He turned and closed up the wall, before he left the room to call to the other healers. With all those blocks, spells, potions and that nasty Horcrux, he was going to need all the help he could get.

* * *

Damian took the knife in his hand and bit his lip. He was really going to do this. He was going to learn who his mother is.. Lifting a finger, he sliced his finger and watched as the blood dripped down into the bowl. Griphook soon took the bowl and did the same thing as he did with Hadrian, and Damian watched as the words on the paper appeared.

Griphook took the paper as it finished and looked it over before handing it back over to Adrienne. They took it from Griphook's hand and took a deep breath. Damian appeared at their side and looked at the inheritance from their shoulder. He bit his lip as he let his eyes trail down.

 

> **Name:  
>  ** _Damian Thomas Wayne_
> 
> **Birthday:  
>  ** _April 20, 1981_
> 
> **Age:**  
>  _9_
> 
> **Parents:**  
>  _Father -Bruce Wayne  
>  Mother - Talia Al Ghul _
> 
> **Grandparent(s):**  
>  _Thomas Wayne (Deceased)  
>  _ _Martha Wayne_ _(Deceased)_
> 
> **Godparent(s):**  
>  _Alfred Pennyworth  
>  Adrienne Viana_
> 
> **Guardian(s):**  
>  _Bruce Wayne  
>  Adrienne Viana_
> 
> **Inheritance:**  
>  _Heir Wayne (if everyone in front of Damian Wayne is not available to take the Lord Wayne title, he will become Lord Wayne, otherwise, he will remain the Heir Wayne.)_  
>  _Heir Al Ghul_  
>  _Lord Ravenclaw_
> 
> **Ability(s):**  
>  _ -Damian Wayne does not have any abilities- _
> 
> **Magical Creature Inheritance:**  
>  _Half-Demon (Al Ghul inheritance)  
>  Creature Inheritance date: April 20, 1996_
> 
> **Magical Familiar(s):**  
>  _-Any magical animal Damian Wayne deems worthy.-_
> 
> **Vault(s):**  
>  _Damian Wayne's Trust Vault_  
>  _Wayne Family Vault_  
>  _Al Ghul Family Vault_  
>  _Ravenclaw Family Vault(s) [Lord Damian Wayne]_
> 
> **Possession(s):  
> ** _Various Magical Items_  
>  _Al Ghul books_  
>  _Wayne books_  
>  _Portraits_  
>  _Ravenclaw's diadem (Lord Damian Wayne) [Missing from Ravenclaw Family Vault]_  
>  _Weapons_
> 
> **Property** **(s):**  
>  _Wayne Manor - Protected by Blood wards keyed to the Heir and Lord Wayne._  
>  _Al Ghul's Castle - Protected by Family Magic keyed to the Heir and Lord Al Ghul._  
>  _Ravenclaw's Palace - Protected by Ancient Family Magic keyed to the Heir and Lord Ravenclaw. (Lord Damian Wayne)_  
>  _Ravenclaw's library - Protected by Ancient Family Magic keyed to the Heir and Lord Ravenclaw. (Lord Damian Wayne)_  
>  _Hogwarts - 1/4 via Ravenclaw inheritance (Lord Damian Wayne)_
> 
> **Block(s)/Spell(s):**  
>  _ -Damian Wayne does not have any Block(s) or Spell(s) placed on him- _
> 
> **Potion(s):**  
>  _ -Damian Wayne does not have any Potions(s) placed on him- _

Adrienne stared blankly at the piece of paper in their hands. Damian.. is related... to the fucking  _Al Ghuls?!_ Holy fucking shit. Was Bruce in for a fucking smacking tonight. Maybe Selina won't mind them taking their whip for the night. Their eyes twitched slightly and they bowed their head as they sighed. They felt the paper slip out of their hands as Damian took it from them.

"Who is Talia Al Ghul..?" He asked, slightly confused. Adrienne knew he wouldn't remember his mother, considering when they found Damian, he was only 8 months old. They groaned even louder.

"Someone that I wish Bruce had never interacted with in any way." They groaned out. They would of rather Damian be Selina's son. Not Talia.

"But.. who is she? I mean, I know she is my Mother, but who was she to Father?"

Adrienne sighed heavily, "Listen.. Damian.. Talia.. manipulated Bruce. A lot. He'd done things that he really regretted with her, and while he would rather forget what he's done... well when you see him staring off, he's think of all the mistakes hes done with Talia, and he promised himself that he would never do it again.." Running a hand through their hair, they gave Damian a smile, "But either way, he'll love you. No matter whose the mother. Plus I believe that this is something that you and your father should talk about."

Damian nodded, but then frowned, "I have a magical creature inheritance. I'm.. gonna be a half-demon?"

Adrienne sucked in a breath, and then let it out, "I'll be honest with you. I don't know much about half-demons... You.. You are going to have to also take that up with you father."

Damian gave her a small smile, but didn't reply as he looked down at his inheritance again, "But wait. It says here that I'm the Lord of Ravenclaw? Didn't it say on Hadrian's that he was the Lord of Gryffindor and the Heir of Slytherin?"

Adrienne sat up in her seat, and so did Griphook, "Holy damn you are right. But Bruce isn't a descendant of any Ravenclaw's! Otherwise, he would've known. Does this mean.. the Al Ghuls were descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw?!"

Griphook nodded, "It is possible... Shall I get the rings for Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw? Well, the heir ring for Slytherin." He curled his hands under his chin as he rose an eyebrow at Adrienne. At that moment, Hadrian came waddling in, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hello.." He murmured. Damian got up and set his inheritance aside, letting Griphook take it. He moved over to Hadrian and sat him on the couch, "Are you okay?" He murmured back. Adrienne chuckled again. God they were adorable. They hummed, it probably is possible that Damian will have more than just 'friendship' feelings for Hadrian? They shook their head, there is no way to tell until they are older.

Hadrian nodded and leaned back up against the couch, "I feel better." he smiled at both Adrienne and Damian. Adnok was already in the room, having a small conversation with Griphook as the door opened again. This time it revealed Bogrod with Bruce and Dick.

"Hey. I sent the others home, as Jason and Cass wanted to help Tim and Steph with their things for Hogwarts. Dick wanted to see how Damian and Hadrian were doing." Bruce said as he and Dick stepped into the room. Dick immediately went for Damian and Hadrian, where he picked up Hadrian and sat down on the couch before placing Hadrian on his lap and pulled Damian next to him. He held both of them.

Bruce shook his head as he made his way over to Adrienne, "Has everything gone okay? I didn't think you'd be gone this long. I thought you'd be home before me and the kids." Adrienne just pursed their lips and gave both inheritance tests over to Bruce. He rose an eyebrow at see more than one inheritance test, but didn't say anything as he took them and read them over.

By the time he was finish, he was silently fuming on the inside. Okay. So Talia didn't say anything about being pregnant with his child, and hes a little pissed off. More at Talia then he is at Damian. Damian was still his son, and forever will be... Does this mean she was the one who set Damian on his doorstep at 3 in the morning?, he thought.

But no more of that Talia business. What really caught his eye was the half-demon and being Lord Ravenclaw part. Now _that_ was surprising. One: because no one in his family was a demon, nor a half-demon so he must've got that from his mother.. and as well as no one was a descendant Rowena Ravenclaw in his family.. so again, Al Ghuls.

More Hadrian's? Hadrian's was a little most interesting then Damian's, and that's because of all the blocks, spells, and potions attached to him.. and was that a Horcrux? Oh hell no.

"What the hell? Is Hadrian okay?" He demanded, as he faced both Griphook and Adnok, inheritance in hand. Adnok snorted slightly.

"Yes. I just had Hadrian cleaned of everything on his inheritance. If we were to do another inheritance test, then all those blocks, spells and potions will be gone. Of course the Horcrux was a bit more difficult to get out of him, but we managed and is currently being held by our best curse master." Adnok answered, raising an eyebrow at Bruce.

Bruce huffed heavily and nodded, "What were you talking before we interrupted?"

"Getting the rings for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Ah yes. I can see that on their inheritance.."

Adrienne nodded, "I think we should get them. It'll be best if we do it now before anyone comes and claims them," They said, smiling slightly. Bruce nodded, "Is there any fee for this, Griphook?"

"No. There is not, Mr. Wayne. Gringotts is willing to have our Lord of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw back, as well as Heir Slytherin." Griphook answered as Adnok came back with three boxes. Placing them on the table, everyone leaned forwards to have a look.

On the box for Gryffindor, had a Griffin surrounding the box. It was gold and red, and had a small pin sticking out from the top. The box for Ravenclaw was the same, but instead there was a Raven, it was blue and yellow, as well as had a small pin sticking out from the top. The box for Slytherin was a little different. It had a snake surrounding the box but instead of a pin, there was nothing there but the lock that had no key slot. It was also green and silver. 

"I believe, we shall go for Heir Gryffindor, and Heir Slytherin before we do young Mr.Wayne." 

Dick, pouting slightly from where he was quietly sitting, let Hadrian go. Hadrian stumbled slightly and got to his feet. He moved to the table once again, and looked at the pin before taking his finger and slowly pressing it down on the pin. He hissed as it pricked his finger and the blood dripped down onto the box. The box glowed once in gold and once in red before it opened. Sitting there, was the Gryffindor ring, but there was a second one next to it.

"There is both the heir and lord ring inside of here. Has the youngling cannot take the mantel of being Lord Gryffindor until he is over 16 years of age, he will have to take the Heir ring. Although, the box is now keyed to your blood and magic, so if anyone were to try and take the ring for their own and tried to open it with their blood and magic, it will reject them." Griphook explained. Hadrian nodded, and picked up the smaller of the two, which was the Heir ring. He frowned.

"What hand do I put this on?" he asked, looking over at Bruce, who was standing behind him, examining the rings. He looked down at Hadrian, then back at the boxes, "Put the ring on your right hand, middle finger."

Hadrian nodded and did so, placing the ring on. He watched as red and gold magic came flying from the ring the moment he put it on. It surrounded him in the magic and he shivered slightly. It was so intense the magic. He grunted slightly as the magic snapped into place, and he rubbed at his chest a bit, feeling the magic swirling around him. He looked up to see Bruce smiling proudly at him, Dick looking very excited, Damian looking interested in what just happened (of course, wondering how it felt, and now he couldn't way until he could get  _his_ Heir ring!), and Adrienne just looking on with a tired smile.

"Now," Hadrian looked back over at Griphook. The Gryffindor box was closed and was safely tucked to the side. The Slytherin box was in front of him now, "This bow will be a bit more difficult. You have to speak parseltongue to actually get it open, as you can see this one is reacted by blood and magic," Griphook smiled tightened, "If you speak parseltongue, it will open, and that is the only way to open it. Should you be able to, just say 'open'.. Also, if you did not know, youngling, Parseltongue is a type of type that speaks to snakes, and is named as Dark Magic because of the way the Dark Lord used it.. be very careful when you use this tongue."

Hadrian nodded and closed his eyes. He's done it before, hasn't he? When he was in the garden. There was a pretty snake, and it understood him like he understood it. It was a great friend.. until Aunt Petunia killed it.

Taking another deep breath, he opened his mouth and willed himself to speak this Parseltongue, < **Open.** >

He gasped slightly as it glowed both green and silver before opening. Inside was both the Heir and Lord rings. He bit his lip and looked up at everyone. They didn't look shocked, but.. pleased? He didn't say anything as he took the Slytherin heir ring and placed in with the Gryffindor ring. Green and Silver magic shot out of the ring and ran around the room before moving over to Hadrian and it swirled around him, looking as if it was seeing if he was worthy of being Heir Slytherin.

It seemed to make its choice as it snapped in place next to his core and Gryffindors magic. It hummed lightly as he felt it caressed his magic and Gryffindors. He watched as the Slytherin and Gryffindor ring merged together to make one ring. On the ring was a Snake wrapped around the Griffins wings, looking like he belonged there. He shivered and he let a smile break out on his face.

"Well. It seems we have our heir for Slytherin and Gryffindor." Griphook mentioned as he slammed the box closed, he put the box next to the Gryffindors before moving over to Ravenclaw's. Damian got to his feet quickly, making Dick whine. Damian just rolled his eyes and pushed Hadrian closer to Dick, the latter grabbing onto the former and placed him back on his lap.

"That was so cool, Hadrian!" Dick exclaimed, "It was... Asterous." Bruce groaned at the butchered English language, but let it go as he could never stop Dick from saying it. Hadrian just smiled and curled closer to Dick, his hand on his chest, feeling the magic in him swirl around. This was so  _cool_!

Damian, having seen Hadrian do it, pricked his finger on the pin, watching as the blood fell onto the box. It glowed blue before it glowed yellow and he removed his hand, watching as the box opened. The heir ring and lord ring was inside, and he picked up the heir ring, sliding it onto his right middle finger. Blue and Yellow magic shot out of the ring and formed a raven in the air. It flew around the room before it landed on Damian's back. It pecked gently at its hair before he crowed and dispersed into tiny particles that entered into Damian.

He gasps slightly as he felt another set of magic nestle next to his own. He placed his hand against his chest as he felt the magic--  _his_ magic purr under his hand. His smiled widen and he looked over at Bruce. Bruce just chuckled slightly and ruffled his hair.

Damian was too happy to even care. He hugged Adrienne and Bruce before making his way over to Hadrian and Dick, taking his seat next to Dick back. Dick, having already looked at Hadrian's rings, took Damian's hand the moment he sat down and inspected the ring. Damian looked up at Hadrian and smiled. Hadrian smiled back. Damian looked down at Dick's right hand, and there was the Wayne's heir ring. He smiled slightly, he was always jealous of Dick having the ring, as he was the biological son of his Father so he should have the ring, but he couldn't careless now.  _He_ was heir Ravenclaw, and no one could take the Lord spot from him now..!

* * *

 

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, "Okay that was.. all over the place, but I'm happy for you Damian, Hadrian." Both boys looked over and smiled at Bruce. Bruce smiled back. "So what are we doing about Hadrian's guardians?"

"What are we doing? Well, I'm blood adopting Harry." Adrienne said, grinning widely at Bruce, crossing their arms, "And if you say no, I'll do it anyways. You know I will." Bruce rolled his eyes and huffed, but didn't say anything but cross his arms.

Adrienne rose an eyebrow, but didn't say anything either. Hadrian perked up slightly, "Blood adoption?"

Bruce looked over at Hadrian and nodded, "Yes. A blood adoption is were you drink a potion that will alter your blood. Instead of having both Potter and Black blood inside you, you'll have Potter's, Black's, Viana's  _and_ Wayne's." He said, smiling at Hadrian.

Hadrian looked confused for a minute, "Wait.. Why Wayne? Adrienne doesn't have your last name like Dick or or.. Damian!" Adrienne chuckled softly, reaching over to run a hand through his hair.

"Bruce didn't adopt me, like he did Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass and Steph. I became Bruce's surrogate sister, by blood but not by name. I could've taken the Wayne name, but I had rather I keep my own last name." They chuckled, "Besides, Adrienne Viana-Wayne doesn't really fit as a name for me. So either way, if you were to become my son, your name would be Hadrian James Potter-Black-Viana-Wayne. Kinda long, so I was hoping to just have you be called Hadrian Viana-Wayne."

"You forgot to mention when doing a blood adoption, you could change your name as well!" Dick exclaimed, curling Hadrian closer to his body, "I mean, Jason, Tim, Cass, Steph and I could've changed our names, but we rather enjoyed our names."

Hadrian bit his lip, "So.. You really are planning on adopting me?"

Adrienne scoffed lightly, "Of course I am! Bruce can't stop me!! I'm also going to change your magical guardian. We don't need Mr. Dumbledore ruining everything now do we?~" They said, chipper as always.

Bruce just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I really regret everything." He grumbled slightly. Hadrian shrunk on himself slightly, and Dick, who was the closes to Bruce, reached out and smacked him.

"Sure you do. You would still be brooding if it were for us kids, B!" Dick shouted, grinning widely, "Don't listen to him, Hadrian. He gets like this sometimes when Adrienne annoys him enough."

"Who's going to be Hadrian's magical guardian then, if not Dumbledore. I can see why you wouldn't want him to be.. but?"

"Oh no. I'm going to get  _rid_ of the Magical Guardian 

Griphook coughed slightly, "I have the papers you will fill out, Mx. Viana, while me and Adnok go and get the blood adoption potion." Adrienne nodded and took the papers Griphook was holding out, including the quill. They hummed lowly as they filled out the sheet, making sure to read the small print.

A few minutes later, Adrienne looked up, "Hadrian?" They called out to the 9 year old boy who was talking--well more like listening--to Dick. Hadrian looked up from his conversation with Dick and looked over at his soon to be mother. He felt a trill rise out of him when he realized that he'll have a  _mother_ soon. A  _family._

"Yes?" he asked, playing with the ring that was on his finger. Damian had fallen asleep awhile ago, as he was nested up against Bruce. He  _would_ have fallen asleep next to Dick and Hadrian if it weren't for Bruce picking him up and sitting down in the chair on the other side of Adrienne.

"Do you want to change your name, or would you like to keep it Hadrian?"

Hadrian bit his lip as he leaned up against Dick. Does he want to change his name? He's always gone as Hadrian, but.. That name brought back memories from when he was with his aunt and uncle.. bad memories..

"Yes please.."

Dick hummed, "I've been thinking of names. I rather like Leo, Magnus, Orion, Mason, and Adrian.. but Adrian sounds a lot like Hadrian, so I kind of scrapped that one real quick." Dick chuckled softly, "Leo James Viana-Wayne. Magnus James Viana-Wayne. Orion James Viana-Wayne. Mason James Viana-Wayne... They all sound  _so nice_ but so difficult to pick!.. What do you think Hadrian?"

Hadrian bit his lip, rubbing at his heir rings again, "I rather like Leo and Magnus..." He mumbled softly, snuggling closer to Dick.

"How about this?" Adrienne said, smiling softly, "Magnus Leo Viana-Wayne?" They said, running their fingers through the feathered part of the quill, "I rather like how it sounds. Magnus Leo Viana-Wayne.  _Plus,_ Leo, in Latin means lion, which connects to you being the Gryffindor Heir and Magnus means great in Latin! Basically we are calling you Great Lion Viana-Wayne."

Hadrian giggled slightly, "I like it. Magnus Leo Viana-Wayne."

"Then its official! Your new name is Magnus Leo Viana-Wayne!" Adrienne exclaimed happily. They stopped running their finger through the feather and quickly wrote down his new name. With a few signatures here and there, and one from Bruce, all they needed now was the potion.

Griphook returned alone a few minutes later, potion in hand with a new knife. He rose an eyebrow when he noticed the stack of papers he had given to Adrienne were finished. He placed the potion down and looked through the papers. He nodded when he noticed everything was in order, "Alright Hadr- I mean Magnus." He said with slight amusement.

He picked up the potion and made his way over to Adrienne, who took the knife and sliced her wrist slightly so the blood from it could drip down into the potion. They silently healed the cut as Griphook mixed the potion together. He soon made his way over to a way too comfortable Magnus, "Alright, Magnus, all you have to do is drink this, and you'll officially be Magnus Leo Viana-Wayne."

Had- Magnus sat up, taking the potion in hand. He stared at it slightly before downing the potion, making a weird face at the taste. He gave the potion bottle back to Griphook as he coughed at the taste. He groaned slightly and bent over as the potion worked its magic.

His eyes turned into a lighter green, mixing a tin of blue with his eyes. His hair went from the wildness of untamed hair, to more of a tamed hair, tanned out slightly, making it more of a really dark brown then black hair. He grew about an inch, but not much. He rubbed his forehead and sat up again, Dick pulling Magnus closer to his chest.

Adrienne smiled, "How do you feel, son?"

Magnus looked up, his blue/green eyes shinning as he stared at his now mother, "I feel.. Amazing.." he said softly as he felt his magic shift around, both Gryffindor and Slytherin magic purring softly at the change in his magical core.

"How much do you want for the potion, inheritance, plus the cleansing?" Bruce asked, ready to pay for it all if he had too, but Griphook just waved him off.

"Mx. Viana had already paid for the inheritance tests, the cleansing was for free and the potion was a gift to you and your family, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce blinked, but only smiled as he turned to his new nephew, Damian still sleeping next to him as he ran a hand through his hair. Adrienne was smiling brightly at Magnus, and so was Dick.

"Welcome to the family Magnus!"

Magnus could only beam. Thing were finally starting to look up. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't figure it out before, these are the ages that everyone will be from the beginning of the FFN to when Damian and Hadrian get to Hogwarts.  
> I had a lot more characters in this than before. Clark was going to be in it, so was Kara, Jon and Conner. Barbara was going to be in it too, but I realized that was one too many characters for me to go through, since I'm also going to have the rest of the HP cast as well... so.. lol  
> I'll bring in Clark when I need to, but for now, these are the current characters and their ages; (And yes, Bruce adopted them all.. he kind of regrets it, but he'll get over it.. I think. Also the ages are accurate, so fite me on this)
> 
> Beginning Age for FFN:  
> Alfred Pennyworth: 66  
> Bruce Wayne: 34  
> Adrienne Viana: 30  
> Dick Grayson-Wayne: 14  
> Jason Todd-Wayne: 13  
> Cassandra Cain-Wayne: 13  
> Tim Drake-Wayne: 11  
> Stephanie Brown-Wayne: 11  
> Damian Wayne: 9  
> Hadrian Potter: 9
> 
> After Damian and Hadrian start Hogwarts:  
> Alfred Pennyworth: 68  
> Bruce Wayne: 36  
> Adrienne Viana: 32  
> Dick Grayson-Wayne: 16  
> Jason Todd-Wayne: 15  
> Cassandra Cain-Wayne: 15  
> Tim Drake-Wayne: 13  
> Stephanie Brown-Wayne: 13  
> Damian Wayne: 11  
> Hadrian Potter: 11


End file.
